Don't Blink, Kate Beckett
by caskettwriter41319
Summary: When the NYPD team is called to a case involving a doctor, a public call box that never before existed, and a victim identical to one of their only two suspects, Kate discovers just how far she's gone in over her head this time...and just how much bigger the universe might be than she originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Alright…so here's a crossover fic that kept burning in my mind for who knows how long. I've never done a crossover, nor did I think I ever would…but according to my inner-fangirl…it had to happen. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is set during the Tenth Doctor/Rose era and during the present for Castle. So without further adieu…read on, clever human…and remember…

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Allons-y Rose! Where shall we go next?"

That's what the doctor should have been saying, covered head-to-toe with his usual giddiness. And Rose should have been right at his side, grinning ear to ear with her infectious smile, suggesting some new time period they had never traveled to. The two of them moving in dance-like movements around the tardis, pulling levers, pushing buttons, laughing.

Instead, Rose lay completely still on the floor in front of his knees, skin a shade of pale he had never seen on her beautiful face. He had tried everything, absolutely everything, to keep her alive. But she was human. And as he watched the life begin the slow and steady process of leaving her body, he realized that there was no way to save her. He also knew what he had to do, despite the voice in his head that wanted himto let her die here in his arms…just the two of them.

No. She had to be with her mother. With Mickey. On earth. She had to be home. And god how much Jackie would despise him. But that hatred would never match up to the hatred he was fueling for himself. He could save anybody! In fact, he spent his life doing it! So why not her, when it mattered to him most? Why couldn't he save Rose Tyler?

"Doctor?"

He whirled around, up on his feet in an instant, and came face-to-face with the person he had expected the least.

"Rose?"

"Doctor…why...is that…me?"

He looked down at the dying body on the floor, breath beginning to slow, and then back at the other girl, perfectly alive before him, standing in the entrance to the tardis as it began to whoosh and disappear.

"Rose?" He asked again, far from confused, but hovering over intense hope, "wait…MY Rose?" he ran to her and put his hands on both sides of her head, staring into her deep eyes.

"I'm fine!" she replied, staring back and then glancing around him to view her own dying body on the floor of the tardis, "but I'm not…"

"Hang on!" The tardis began to shake violently, tossing them onto the floor. He grabbed her arms to hold her steady until the police box was still again.

"I'm dead." She said, pointing.

"Are you MY MY Rose? You're not Parallel Universe Rose?"

"No…its me. That's not me."

"Oh thank God!" The doctor now, completely unashamedly, threw his arms around her, almost lifting her off the ground, "you see her?" His voice was loud and excited again as he waved his arms at the blonde girl laying on the floor not ten feet from them, "I thought she was YOU YOU! I thought you were dying! I thought…but you're not….you're here! And I'm here! And we're okay! And we're…wait…where are we?"

The doctor, in the midst of his excitement, had begun to open the door, ready to fling himself into the sunshine of London. Instead, he was met with cloudy darkness. But that wasn't the only thing wrong with what was waiting outside the tardis door.

"Ro-ose!"

She appeared beside him, immediately coming face-to-face with the barrel of a gun, and a city that most definitely wasn't her home.

"I don't think were in London anymore, Toto."

* * *

Kate awoke, as usual, to the loud ringing of her cellphone on the bedside table. Having had little to no sleep the past week with all the coming-on-holiday murder cases flying around her head, she was reluctant to answer. Being captain meant not only did she have more cases, but she also got more phone calls.

"Beckett." She grumbled into the phone, forcing herself into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed.

"Hey…sorry to call so early. We have a case. And a damn weird one at that." Ryan said, "better get over here, cap. And bring your husband. This one's right up his alley."

Kate told him they'd be there in twenty and swung her legs out from under the covers. She slipped socks onto her cold feet and quickly dressed, trying not to think too much about what to expect when she arrived at the crime scene. She needed coffee first.

"Rick," she whispered next to his ear, "hey…babe wake up." She was met with a grunt from her sleeping husband, "Richard!" Now she grabbed the pillow from under his head and wacked him with it.

"Wha…Kate? What the?!" He sat up quickly, squinting in the early morning light and staring up at her.

"We have a case."

"We? I'm included in that?"

"WE have a case, babe. So get your sorry ass out of bed and let's go."

"Sweet." He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and jumped onto the cold floor.

She left him to make coffee, and had toast for both of them ready by the time he was in the kitchen. They shoveled their food, grabbed the keys, and were out the door seven minutes before they were supposed to be at the scene.

"Hey Lanie. What do we got?" Kate approached the scene, a feeling of apprehension growing in her stomach.

"This is a strange one, Kate."

"That's what Ryan said." She replied, "go for it."

"So our crime scene…" Lanie stood up from her kneeling spot on the ground and walked them toward a blue Police Public Call Box standing at the corner of the street, "is this. Which, by the way, was not here until about an hour ago."

"So…"

"SO," Lanie continued, "some pedestrian called the cops when she saw it suddenly just…appear out of the blue. And when officers responded, ready to take her in for a psyche test, they found the body. In the box."

"Okay…and…" Kate started, pointing to the man and woman who were handcuffed and being interrogated by Ryan and Espo, but Lanie stopped her.

"They were inside as well. They're…um…shall we say…very interesting. Castle, you'll get a kick out of this." She came closer so she wouldn't be heard by anyone else, "the man calls himself 'the doctor'. Doctor who, doctor what, doctor why? I have absolutely no earthly idea. The woman says her name is Rose."

"Okay…so they were IN the box with the body?" She asked, glancing at the suspects suspiciously.

"Yeah…they came out when the cops were about to bust down the door."

"Okay…so some mentally psychotic couple murders a woman and tries to hide her body in a police box."

"Yeah…well…that's the impression. But there's kind of an issue…or…a few issues with that completely logical theory."

"Okay?"

"For starters…our vic looks exactly like the female suspect. And I mean EXACTLY. Down to the hair length and birthmarks and makeup type. They are literally the SAME PERSON."

"Okay…"

"And…I know it's early. And maybe we're all a little hallucinatory and drowsy…but that call box isn't a call box."

"You mean…"

"It's BIGGER on the inside, Kate."

Kate stopped for a moment and shook her head, giving her friend a strange look, "I'm sorry…it's what?"

"Go check it out yourself. Stay calm."

Kate and Rick left Lanie and approached the call box, peeking slowly through the wide-open door.

"What the…"

"Holy…crap."

Kate's jaw dropped as she looked inside what had appeared on the outside to be a small, blue call box. She stepped back and looked again at the outside. Then walked a circle around it just to make sure. When she walked back up to the entrance, she just stared.

"It's…bigger. On the inside." She breathed.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Rick gasped at her side, "that…is…EPIC."

"More like strange…"

"It's called the TARDIS."

Kate turned to see their male suspect, held by the wrists by a large cop from CSU.

"The what?"

"TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." The man was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ah…of course." She responded, staring from him to his female companion, "and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm the doctor. This is Rose." He nodded his head toward the happy-looking blonde, "and…before I answer any more questions…may I just ask…where are we?"

"New York City…" Kate replied, immediately thinking crazy. This would be one for the psych department. And boy would they have fun.

"Ahhhh yes. Tall buildings, loud cars, people with American accents…yes should've guessed." He nodded, still carrying the same goofy grin on his face, "and…uh…WHEN is it?"

"I'm sorry?" Kate asked.

"What's the year?" Rose piped up.

"Oh…right…" Kate shot Espo a glance and raised her eyebrows, "it's…2015."

"Brilliant!" He shouted, turning to smile at Rose, who was grinning back now, "Rose, welcome to the Big Apple!"

Kate nodded to the boys, who took hold of their suspects and began to drag them toward the squad car.

"They think I'm crazy!" the doctor laughed, "do you see this, Rose? They think I'm insane!"

"Insane? You're completely bonkers!" the girl laughed back and together they were shoved into a car and driven away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this…given that it was my first attempt at a crossover story of any kind. These shows just had to mesh together somehow! Next chapter in a week or two! Reviews are FANTASTIC! Allons-y my lovely Whovians and Casketteers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely multi-fandom companions! Here is the next chapter in my crossover fic…I truly hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took a while to post…my mind has solely dwelt on finals for the past several weeks. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Kate took a seat across from the blonde woman, staring threateningly into her amused eyes.

"Rose Tyler." She started.

"Detective Beckett." The girl responded.

"A loaded crime scene, jail time on your hands, but not a record to your name." Kate focused harder on the girl's appearance. She had to be late teens or early twenties. And she was likely part of some geek club that read about space travel and talked science, "so tell me…who are you?"

"Are you asking for a lie? Because I've told you who I am."

"Well I don't know who you think I am, but what I'm most definitely NOT is an idiot. Tell me your NAME. Your ACTUAL name. This isn't just college giggles anymore, Rose. You're in the REAL world now. Someone you're obviously close to is dead. And you are facing time in REAL jail time."

"Okay well…then my name's Jackie. Yeah? Better? Jackie Tyler. Look her up."

Kate shook her head and sighed, "oh really."

"Yeah…if you don't believe that I'm Rose."

"So…ROSE…you're telling me this is you?" Kate slapped a photo onto the table of the only Rose Tyler in the world who even slightly resembled the one sitting in the seat across from her. She slid it across the table. The girl in the photo had black hair, dark clothing, and looked generally angry. She looked nothing like the cheery blonde across the metal table.

"Oh god…" Rose's face went white with horror, "THAT'S how I turn out in fifteen years? What'd I do, fall into…never mind."

"So…you're telling me that this is you?"

"Oh," Rose laughed, "that's me alright. Clearly not my best years."

"And why do you say it like that? This wasn't taken recently?"

"Well if by recently you mean fifteen years from now and…oh my god…is that a nose piercing?" Disgust grew on the girl's face as she scrutinized her photo.

"Ah…the future. So you're a time traveler now?" Kate raised her eyebrows, feeling her patience level sinking quickly.

"Right…uh…detective. You see…you think you have this whole thing figured out. You think that I'm some…hallucinatory college girl who likes to play games, murdered her friend, and then made herself up to look like her. But you don't know anything at all."

"Then why don't you help me out here, Rose. Tell me what's going on."

"I need to see the Doctor."

"Yes, maybe you do…"

"No…THE Doctor. The man who was with me. Where is he?"

"He's across the hall, spilling everything he knows to my partners. And you'd better start too, or that's at least five years in prison for obstruction of justice."

Rose smirked and rolled her eyes, "that's lovely. Can I speak to him?"

"You'll have plenty of time for that in PRISON, Rose. You're not leaving this room until I know the truth."

Rose shrugged and shut her mouth, leaning back in her chair and looking smug.

"Do you even realize what you're dealing with here? Do you EVEN REALIZE the kind of trouble you're facing right now?" Kate's voice rose and she stood up, beginning to pace the room.

"Yes, detective I do. And I will tell you the truth. But I can't guarantee you'll believe me."

"I've heard some pretty crazy things. Try me." Kate lowered her voice and sat back down again.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning then."

"Good. Go ahead."

"That man in the other room is not just a man. In fact, he's not really a man at all. Well…I mean…he's a man…like of the male species…but he's not a MAN man. He's…well he's not from this planet."

"So you're saying he's an alien."

Castle chose the perfect time to walk in, grinning ear-to-ear and taking the extra chair next to his wife.

"Um…" Rose shot him an uncertain look and then kept talking, "well in the big picture…I suppose you could say that. He's a time lord, see…."

"A time…lord?"

"Yeah he's…the last of his kind which is sad, really, given how many times he's risked his own life to save you guys and…"

"Okay…stop." Kate put her head in her hands and ran them through her hair in frustration, "what…geeky sci-fi club are you part of?!"

"Ohh…geeky sci-fi club…I like that. I think I'll use that." She grinned.

Kate stood suddenly, her chair screeching across the floor behind her, and placed her hands angrily on the table separating her and Rose. Rose stood up as well, more out of fear than anything else.

"Rose…or whoever you are…who the hell do you think I am? What the hell do you think this is? Because clearly this is just a GAME to you! I am a COP. This is the LAW you're dealing with. THE LAW. Your friend is DEAD, Rose. She was MURDERED. And now you're sitting here lying to my face and making up little fantasy stories to cover for yourself. So here's some advice. Either tell me the truth, or call your lawyer, sit down, and shut the HELL UP."

"Kate…" Rick said quietly.

"Richard Castle do not go there or I'm sending you out!"

"But maybe she's…" he avoided his wife's death glare and instead turned to Rose, "you said that man is called the Doctor and he's a…what exactly?"

"A time lord."

"Which means…." Castle replied, "sorry I'm a bit out of the loop when it comes to this…timey wimey...stuff."

"He travels through time and space in the TARDIS…Time And Relative Dimension In Space…that's the police box you saw."

"Rose…do you really want us to believe you?"

"If my alternative is being stuck here."

"Then why don't you show us how this…time device…works."

"Castle…" Kate warned.

"Beckett, let me handle this one." He quieted her.

"I need to see the Doctor."

"Show us first." Kate demanded.

"You can't run the TARDIS without the DOCTOR." Rose sighed.

"Fine. Castle, go tell Espo and Ryan to bring the…doctor…over here."

* * *

Rose stepped out of the police car with her hands cuffed behind her back and glanced behind her to see the Doctor in the same position, grinning his face off. At least HE was having fun. She, on the other hand, did not join him to be stuck in a jail cell waiting to catch up with her life…literally. The cop yanking her along reminded her why she had never had the burning need to visit the United States.

"You might wanna…let me go. I have the key." The Doctor suggested.

"We searched you. We took your things. A key wasn't one of them." The male cop stated, rolling his eyes amusedly. They clearly thought he was mentally crazy.

"Try the door then, why don't you? And let me get the key when it won't open."

The cop's partner, a young, blonde man stepped up to the TARDIS and tried the door. It was locked. Rose squeezed her lips shut and attempted to keep from smirking. It came out anyway and she felt the grip on her wrist tighten. The Doctor's arms were freed and he thought for a moment.

"Now let's see…where did I put that thing…" he then reached up as if to scratch his head and pulled a small silver key from it, "ahhh…there it is!" He approached the TARDIS with the cops following right behind him, hands on their guns. The Doctor unlocked the door and swung it open, walking in.

"Hello dear! We're back! So soon, I know! Quite the adventure out here in the Big Apple!" he practically skipped up to the console and ran his hands over it.

"Is there someone else here?" The blonde cop asked.

"Oh…no. Just me, Rose and the TARDIS. We make QUITE the team! Wouldn't you say, Rose?" He grinned ear-to-ear and swung around to face his companion, who was glaring at him from her handcuffs. "Ahhh…now this won't do at all! I can't travel with my companion in handcuffs!"

Beckett shot a glance at Esposito, who nodded. Kate unlocked the cuffs on Rose's wrists and she marched up to the Doctor's side, hands on hips.

"Doctor…there's FOUR of them! FOUR. We can't just go around showing the entire world population the rest of the…universe!" Rose stared at him and he nodded slowly.

"Alright…choose two! We have room for two!"

"And…where…or when…are we going exactly?" Espo asked.

"Anywhere you like!"

"All of us go or none of us go." Beckett stated.

"Well then…none of you go! But come on…this is TIME TRAVEL. Tell me you're not the least bit curious!"

"Yeah I am curious…about my MURDER. So tell me Doctor…how will this help me solve my MURDER?"

"Ahh…quite right! You see, you'll just have to come along for the ride and see for yourself!"

"I'll go."

They all turned and saw Castle with his hand in the air, almost bouncing with excitement. Kate looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Castle…"

"Kate, come on! You want to know what's going on…maybe this is your chance!"

"Rick…I…"

"Pretty please can we go time traveling? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Kate groaned, "you are SUCH a child! FINE. Let's go." She turned toward the Doctor and Rose and pulled her gun out of her belt, nodding at it and then at them.

"Why are there always guns? Guns, guns, guns. That's all humans think about! For planet's sake! Why can't there just be ONE trip where we're not held at gunpoint? It's so…NEGATIVE!"

"Doctor…"

"Yeah, yeah!" He waved Castle and Beckett up to the platform and began turning dials, "you might want to hold on."

Beckett grabbed the console and Castle held her as the Doctor grabbed a handle and yanked it down.

"Allons-y!"

The loud whooshing stopped a few moments later and the Doctor, grinning like a child at Christmas, dashed down the stairs to the door, swinging it open.

"Ahh…BEAUTIFUL! Beautiful! Beautiful!" He shut it again and ran back up.

Rose ran down as well and peeked outside, turning back to look at them and then looking out again, "when are we?"

"Christmas!"

Beckett stepped tentatively away from the console and down the stairs to the door. Glancing at Castle, who stood right behind her, she reached out and pulled on the handle of the door. It swung open and Kate's jaw dropped.

"Holy…mother of holiness."

"Oh my god…"

Kate slammed the door shut again and just stood staring at it, eyes wide. She then rubbed her eyes and pulled it open again. She did the same thing twice more before letting out a gasp and turning to look at the Doctor and Rose.

"It's…"

"New York City! The Roaring Twenties!" The Doctor grabbed a metal device from his pocket and slid past them out the door. He pressed a button and the device let off a soft blue glow and metallic buzz, "1923! Take it in, it's the time of politics, construction, and the subway! Ah…what a time to be alive!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this next installment! I had fun writing it, at least! What a thing….to combine two different fandoms. Hope you all have a lovely holiday season and I'll publish chapter 3 as soon as possible! Thanks for reading. Reviews feed my writing mind…hint hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third, and final chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Well! Are we just going to stand here, or would you like to see the 1923 World Series? I won't spoil too much, but…"

"The Yankees win! Sixteen games ahead of the second place winners, the Detroit Tigers!" Castle interrupted, looking like a child as he practically danced to the door, "can we seriously go see that?!"

"It's 1923! Why not?!" The doctor responded, following his group out the door and shutting it behind him.

Kate's hand was immediately on her husband's arm as she stared around, eyes wide, "Rick…what the hell is this. It's not….possible. How did he do this?"

Rick turned and looked her in the eyes, "I know…you're having trouble believing in the impossible right now. But I want you to do something for me. Open your eyes for ONE MOMENT and really look around you. This is no prank, Kate. We're in the twenties."

Kate just slowly shook her head and began looking around, touching a bench to be sure it was real, and then approaching a vender on the sidewalk.

"Morning miss! Fancy the paper?" The broad man held out a black and white newspaper to Kate and she took it slowly, glancing briefly at the year in the corner and then digging in her pocket to see if she had change.

"How much?" She asked, finding a dollar and a quarter and preparing to hand them over.

"Two pennies."

Kate stared at him for a moment and tried to comprehend what he had said.

"Uh…right…yeah of course. Um…hold on." She reached into her pocket one more time and, when she came up empty handed, put her quarter on the table, "this is all the change I've got."

The man stared at it like it was a few hundred and pulled spare change out of his pocket, starting to count out to return to her.

"Keep it. I have plenty." Kate rolled the paper in her hand and walked back to Castle, a smile beginning to form on her face.

"See?" Castle linked his elbow in hers and, despite her normal reaction to this, she let him do it this time.

"Yeah…okay Castle." They began to walk quickly to keep up with the doctor and Rose, who were stopped at a fruit vendor, loading up on bananas.

"Oh good! You're here! Shall we continue on to the Yankee Stadium?"

Rose smiled at the doctor's obvious delight and waved a banana in his face, "potassium, doctor. It's good for you."

"I don't know where you got that idea." He gave her a silly grin as if they shared an inside joke, then motioned to keep walking.

* * *

Three hours later, Castle had just about died of excitement. Other than the fact that he was in 1923 New York, he had just seen the Yankees win the World Series. And he wouldn't stop bouncing. He had also bought a hat afterward and had it signed, then bought at least 20 bags of "vintage" peanuts. Now he was skipping down the street in front of them with a mouthful of his tasty treat, singing "take me out to the ball game".

Kate was smiling at her husband, who was happier than she had ever seen him in his life. And she couldn't help but wonder; how? All her life she had been a firm believer that everything had a reasonable explanation. But this did not, and somehow she had come to terms with it. It wasn't that she was suddenly a believer in all magical things, just in the fact that maybe some things, not matter how unrealistic, could happen. It made her content.

"Beckett! You should really try these! They taste like…well they taste like salt…and…and peanuts! Only really vintage!"

"Last I checked Castle, you can't TASTE vintage!" She shouted back.

"Yeah I didn't think so either. Until now! It's a taste sensation! Really!"

The blue box came into view down the street.

"There she is! Just where we left her!" The doctor was half skipping as well, Rose right alongside him with her elbow through his.

When they reached it, the doctor unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for the rest of them. But before Kate could enter, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Rose, whose expression had lost it's excitement.

"Before we go…can we…talk?"

Kate nodded, "of course."

"Come along ladies!" The doctor's head popped out the door and he waved them in.

"Give us a minute!" Rose called back, "so I know you thought I was lying earlier."

"Yeah…well, "Kate shrugged and looked around, "kinda hard to argue with this, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Rose smiled, "but I'm sorry that I was…rude. And now that you've seen all of this, I guess you should also know the truth about the murder."

Kate froze and stared at the girl. She had almost forgotten the real reason they were here in the first place, "yeah…I suppose…that's why I'm here."

"The girl who died…was me…but wasn't me. See, the doctor took me to a parallel universe…I'm sure you've heard of those in your sci-fi movies and stuff…and I met myself. But she was…really…not like me at all. And somehow she followed us back to the Tardis and ended up inside, but she'd been shot already and was dying and the Doctor thought it was me…but it wasn't…and well…" she caught her breath and sighed, "I'm still alive. But I kind of feel guilty that she died. I mean, really it was sort of my fault and…"

"Rose." Kate stopped her and put her hands on the girl's shoulders, "I have seen things today that I never thought I would ever even dream of seeing in my entire life. Amazing things. And I'm realizing now that the universe…it's a whole lot bigger than I thought. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I believe you. 100%. And I'M the one who should be sorry. Because I had no idea."

"Neither did I when I first met the Doctor. I thought it was all a huge dream that I was stuck in…but I quickly realized it was so much more than that."

"So friends?" Kate held out her hand and Rose took it.

"Friends."

They shook and then followed their men into the Tardis.

"Finally!" The doctor shouted, placing his hand on the lever and shoving in down, "say goodbye New York!"

* * *

Kate stepped out to blinding sunlight. Before she knew what was going on, several cops were at her side, taking her arms, "Beckett! Thank God! What happened?"

"Beckett you okay?"

She was stunned by the attention for a moment and then just nodded, "yeah yeah I'm fine. Why? How long were we gone?"

"Thirty minutes. Maybe. I don't know we called for backup and we've got those guys in custody."

"What? No. Ryan, no. They were telling the truth!" She broke away from them and ran up to the car Rose was being shoved into.

"Let her go!" She grabbed the other cop's arm and yanked him away, "she's innocent! They were telling the truth!"

"Beckett…" Espo's grasp pulled her off of the other cop, "Beckett…let them take her. We don't know what they did to you in there."

She yanked out of his hold and backed away, anger searing in her, "I know damned well what happened in there! And you need to let them go right now! This is MY CASE!"

"She's not lying!" Castle ran up to them as well and stood protectively behind his wife, "they're innocent. Let them go."

"Guys…we don't know what you've been through. Have you heard of hallucinogens? Because they're not uncommon." Ryan said.

"You listen to me." She stepped threateningly close to her partner, "I have been shot in the chest, kidnapped, knocked out, held at gunpoint, and kicked off of a rooftop. I know what drugs do to people, and that wasn't it. So, being head on this case, I command you to let the suspects go. Because they are no longer suspects. And our victim is no longer being investigated."

"Beckett, this isn't right."

She shoved past them and uncuffed Rose, apologizing and letting her stand up. Then she did the same to the doctor, walking the two back to the Tardis, with every police eye on them.

"Get in and leave. Never look back. These people are trained to do their jobs. I'm sorry they act the way they do."

Rose and the doctor smiled at her and, one after the other, stepped into the call box and shut the door. Silence in the air was deafening as the box began to slowly disappear, the only sound coming from it. Then it was gone, and Beckett was left staring at an empty space. She felt a hand on her back.

"Thank you." Rick whispered, "for believing in the impossible…even if only for a few hours."

"Those few hours changed my life."

"You know…the rest of them will never believe us. In fact...we could be locked away in white jackets for the rest of our lives." He smiled.

"I don't care. That experience was worth the rest of my life in a mental hospital…if that's what happens. But it won't…" she turned to face the rest of her team, "let's go! We have murders to solve! Come on! Get to work!"

Police men and women walked, flustered, back to their squad cars and began driving away one by one until Ryan and Espo were the only two left on the street corner.

"You really believe what you saw?" Ryan asked.

"Every moment of it." Kate responded.

"Can we test your blood for traces of hallucinogens?"

"Be my guest. But I guarantee you, Ryan, this universe is far more vast than you could ever imagine. And I've seen that now. No drug could give that to me." She smiled and got into the driver's seat of her car, turning it on and thinking about that raggedy man and his blonde companion. How they had changed her life…and made her see things she would never unsee. And how, no matter what reason said, there were many unbelievable things out there that she would never understand. But for the first time in her life, she was okay with that.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! Reviews=love. Have a wonderful week!**


End file.
